1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash compactor and more particularly to an improved activated charcoal filter system for a trash compactor wherein the filter system is easily accessible for repair and for replacement of the activated charcoal filter and further requires no tools for installation or removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various air filtering devices are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,317,840; 3,032,028; 3,577,710; 3,711,743; 4,339,250; 4,660,464; 3,686,836; 4,008,658; 4,199,333; and 4,706,560. Air filtering devices utilizing an activated charcoal filter are also known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,362,933 and 3,496,704. There is a particular need to freshen the air in a trash compactor as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,619. A known air filtering system for a trash compactor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,408 wherein the system includes an activated charcoal filter mounted at the rear of the trash compactor on an outlet of a duct having an inlet on which a fan is mounted. Because this air filtering system is mounted at the rear of the trash compactor, the system is difficult to access for repair and for replacement of the activated charcoal filter.